Naruto history's silent fighter
by starwarsdude8221991
Summary: Naruto is given a chance with a family outside of the elemental Nations, The younger brother of Kenchi now Naruto will do anything to protect the family that welcomed him in even if it means helping his brother from the shadow chapter 3 has some additions
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

Adopted

A man in along red and white robe sat at his desk, a letter on his table, on his head sat a pentagram like hat draped in red and white as well. The old man was a leader of a shinobi village on a small continent hidden from the rest of the world. His title was the Hokage. The old man was currently looking at a single paper wondering what to do. A letter asking to adopt on his table from a couple Saori and her husband Mototsugu Shirahama, the couple were hoping to adopt a child. The two lived in Japan of all places. The children were all strong and many he could send but the real reason that letter made it to the elemental nations was not for some Orphan but for a very specific one.

"Naruto, you're not living the life had hoped here," The man muttered "To give you that I would have to give you up for a very long time," The man stroked his white beard. He turned in his chair and looked out the large window to the large city behind him. He gave a sad smirk, as he turned to the letter. "For you Naruto, you deserve a family," The old man stamped an approval on the letter and quickly sealed it. The man walked up to the top of the building and placed the letter in a cylinder and with a sad smile tied it around the ankle of a messenger Hawk.

"So I am going to get a family?" Naruto asked the blond haired boy seemed to shiver in delight. His face was sharp as his blue eyes started to look at things he could bring to his new home. The old leader chuckled at the boy's excited face. Placing a hand on his shoulder the man kneeled down to the boys eye level.

"Were you are going you will have to stay for a while, okay you won't be able to come back until your older. I'll come in visit you and I will have someone stay nearby to help train you in the shinobi arts. But you are to keep this a secret from you new family. Were you came from and what you learn stay between you and me. So unless I say otherwise show no signs of any fighting skills unless you take up martial arts," The old man smiled "Than by all means use your fists," The Hokage replied as he stood up. "Come the boat will be leaving shortly," The old man smiled as he handed Naruto a backpack. Naruto smiled a wide grin than stretched to his birth marks, three whiskers on each side of his face. The mark of the love his mother and his father had for each other, even if others saw it as a sign of a monster.

"So what are they like?" Asked Naruto as he looked at the man he viewed as a Grandfather. The old man chuckled Naruto couldn't stay serious for a movement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

The arrival

"This has got to be the happiest day of my life!" Naruto shouted as he leaped along trying to keep in step with his guide. The man standing behind him went by the name Kakashi, right now he was wearing a crooked headband a black shirtsleeve button up shirt. A pair of blue jeans and he looked like a normal human with the exception of his spiked grey hair.

"That's nice," Kakashi answered, "This is so great, all I have to do is watch him train him on the side. I get paid for an A-rank mission and on my down time I read Make out Paradise all I want. The best part of it is Minato student. This set up couldn't get any better," Kakashi thought smirking under his black mask. Now if only people would stop looking at his face, the mask was getting a lot of attention.

The pair had just landed of the boat and now the two were headed to a train. Kakashi had been to the mainland but they were few and far between.

"Any one asks your were adopted from North America, you were born in, Nevada, you Parents died in a terrible accident when you were born. You were adopted cause of your amazing dilect being able to speak English and Japanese," Kakashi explained as he looked down at Naruto. Naruto nodded. "I want you to MEMORIZE IT," Kakashi emphasized. "Repeat it over in your head, You father was an American and your mother was Japanese. You got your looks from your father, and you don't rember a thing about them," Kakashi instructed.

"North America?" Naruto questioned,

"The country the Elemental Nations are hiding under, so not necessarily a lie," Kakashi explained. "A country like ours is in a weird position, Military wise we could easily win any war, only people from are nations can use Chakra. However we have no real navy so if any war broke out it could last almost forever. So the kage's agreed to stay hidden from the rest of the world and if the United states needed any "Backing" in above average soldiers we help them out,"

"So why am I heading to Japan?" asked Naruto.

"IF we sent you to the United States they would think you a new solider so we send people we hide to Japan. The United states knows this and keeps silent since we are backing them and we keep people hidden," Kakashi explained. Naruto scratched his head in confusion "They stay silent as long as we provide them with children to help keep their military strong," Kakashi simplified. Naruto nodded, "Usually children who have low chakra reserves, mostly orphans," Kakshi continued,

"That seems low," Naruto replied, Kakashi nodded,

"Not really even if people can't use chakra their skills are well above average. You yourself may be the class dead last but outside of the elemental Nations your skills are considered genius level," Kakashi smirked.

"So someone like Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Would be the equivalent of a god in terms of raw intelligence compared to other kids his age," Kakashi answered. Naruto frowned a bit, "You got a C in Biology at the age of six, right Naruto?" Naruto nodded, "Most don't get taught that until they are in high school, over twice your age," Naruto was gob smacked.

"That doesn't seem to bad a trade," Naruto realized,

"So glad I scoped it out for you, so you well be in Sr. High school at the age of 7 it should be easy for you, We will train for two hours every day, leaving enough time for homework and the rest of your time is free. Just make sure you keep on your new family's good side," Kakashi warned. Naruto nodded happily.

"I will be the model son," Naruto smiled, Kakashi doubted that but didn't bother calling him on it. The two walked on to the train station, and boarded Naruto looked wide eyed out the window, the hill side moved along fairly fast to Naruto as Kakashi leaned back and seemed to take a nap. Naruto started to ask questions about the area, as Kakashi continued to explain different things about the wonders of modern Technology.

After a moment Naruto fell silent and, Kakashi opened his left eye to see Naruto had fallen asleep on the arm rest. His whiskered face was slightly pressed as he slept, kakshi leaned over a stroked the kids hair,

"The kid looks kind of cute when he's sleeping," Kakashi chuckled, he fell silent a moment "You must be so disappointed that we have to send your son away just so he can have a normal life," Kakashi shifted a bit as he settled into the seat, the sun was starting to set and it looked like he would have to carry Naruto the rest of the way.

The train stopped at the small city the family lived, Kakashi nudged Naruto but the blond boy swatted his hand away and seemed to go back to bed. The shinobi shrugged and picked the kid up, Naruto nestled into Kakashi arms as he started to walk to Naruto's new home.

Kakashi Rolled his shoulder as Naruto more or less clinked in his sleep, ringing the door bell and a middle aged woman opened the door.

"Hello, I am Kakashi Hataka," Kakashi greeted,

"OH, you got here fast we got you letter about a day ago and this must be Naruto," said the woman who was obviously Saori Shirahama, since she fit the description and the well the address was right. Kakashi, bowed in respect and he motioned at Naruto.

"Oh we have a room already prepared," She smiled as she led them up the stairs. Kakashi set the boy down as the boy's new mother tucked him in. Naruto smiled as he snuggle into the blanket.

"So why did you decide to adopt?" Kakashi asked as he followed the woman down stairs,

"Well, it was a spur of the moment, and my husband agreed. The family, seems a little off so I hope he doesn't get scared my husband's a little protective,"

"Gun crazy?" Kakashi asked,

"How did you know?" She asked turning her head as she walked the stairs.

"Well, the man who took care of the adoption has a soft spot for Naruto. Anyway we still have some paperwork to fill out," Kakashi instructed as he set the papers down on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Naruto curled up shifting when he realized he was exceptionally comfortable, Naruto's eyes shot open as he sat up.

"Were am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around,

"Good morning," Said an unknown woman, the door opened up and in came a stunning middle aged woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She carried in a small plate with some rice and some eggs and sat down at the edge of the bed. Naruto scouted over, "So you must be Naruto," She smiled as she handed him the plate. Naruto started eating, "When you first got here you where fast asleep," She chuckled, Naruto looked over at her and he gave her a soft grin. She smiled as she took out a napkin and whipped of a bit of egg on his chin.

"So what do you want me to call you?" Naruto asked as he looked up at her. His blue eyes seemed to widen a bit as she looked down at him.

"Mom will do fine," She smiled as she pulled Naruto in for a big hug; Naruto closed his eyes as he hugged back. Naruto for the first time relaxed, "Come on now it's time to meet the rest of the family," Mom answered,

"Okay, Mom," Naruto while using it the word foreign in his mouth. She seemed to chuckle as Naruto clicked his tongue. He smiled after e moment happy to finally be able to use the word. She lead him downstairs to see a man with a strong jaw. Naruto assumed he was the husband, as well as two children a young daughter about 13 and a son around 16. The daughter was a about a half a foot taller than Naruto, That seemed to take her appearance from her father sharing his black hair and faint eye color. Both kids had messy hair like their mother, and the two seemed to be ready for school. Naruto waved as he ducked behind his new mom. The father seemed to look down at him his stern look rattiling Naruto a bit.

"He's scary," Naruto whimpered, from behind Saori,

"That's just my husband don't worry about him too much he's just as happy to have you here as I am," She smiled as she looked behind her back. "Isn't the right dear," She gave a soft smile as she pulled out a frying pan. The husband gave a very wimpy grin, "So glad you agree,"

"Of course, Naruto would you like sit down next me," he offered Naruto scurried over wondering where she was hiding the frying pan. He sat down next to the man, and looked up at him and both gave each other a nervous smile.

"She's scary," Naruto whimpered to the man, the man silently nodded.

"This my daughter Honoka, my son and my son Kenichi, and lastly my husband Motostsugu," She introduced.

"My name's Naruto," The blond haired chimed.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Honoka smiled,

"Hi, look as cool as it is I have a brother but we have school," Kenichi reminded,

"That's true, you better get going, well take Naruto to his school, so we can get him signed up," Saori smiled. Naruto nodded,

"Okay mom," The children felt a little strange hearing that from someone else. The two parents quickly got their stuff together, and the two siblings quickly went off to school.

"We will have to stop by a store, we weren't expecting you so soon. We will have to pick up your uniform, as well as all your new school supplies. Naruto quickly followed in step as the two parents walked on, Naruto more or less jumping to keep in step. Motostsugu chuckled to himself as he saw for an instant a younger Kenichi. The three got to the store and Motostsugu started to gather up the right school supplies. Naruto watched him go as Saori lead him to the clothing department,

"How am I doing so far?" Naruto asked,

"Just fine," His mom smiled down at him as she started to look over the school uniforms. She seemed to enjoy herself as she got the clothing ready and had him try on the different sizes. "A little longer we need to give him some room to grow," Saori commented as she looked Naruto over, after he had walked out of the dressing room. After ordering everything she quickly met her husband at the check outline and they paid for everything at once.

"Sorry," Naruto frowned after they left the store, The two aduilt looked at him for a moment in confusion. "I feel so,"

"Guilty?" asked Motostsugu as he got down on one knee, Naruto nodded as he spiky blond hair fell into his eyes. "Well that's life for you, everything coasts money. Besides you part of the family it's my job to get you the right cloths on your back and gear in you pack," The man smirked.

"Thanks, um," Naruto stammered out,

"Dad," Motostsugu finished a kind smile on his face, Naruto nodded a moment,

"Dad," He repeated, The man ruffled his son's hair and Naruto put his happy smile back into place.

_"If you don't mind me asking where did he get the whisker marks." Saori asked as she looked at Kakashi from across the table. _

_ "We are not really sure nobody found until after his parents died, so we're not sure, it could be a birth mark or something else," Kakashi admitted,_

_ "How horrible," the woman frowned as she looked over at the stairs,_

_ "we are not sure how he will act, He's been alone and a trouble maker from what weve seen. But some think it's just for attention. He wasn't well liked because of that so he may be shy at first," Kakashi warned, the woman nodded as she bit her thumb. "If you have any trouble I'll be in the apartments down the road send him at least an hour a day we need to make sure he adjust properly,"_

_ "That seems a bit odd," The woman commented,_

_ "It is but, that's not the only reason we sent him here cause the government wants to test something. To be honest I don't really care as long as he has a family but it is my job, just send him over for an hour and that will be all,"_

_ "This a social experiment?" Saori asked. Kakashi nodded his head in acknowledgement. "So what's it about, or can't you tell me?" _

_ "Nothing you need to worry about its all about Naruto, that and we are worried he may have a few philological issues. Nothing bad just things we need to keep an eye on, it not a common condition. It won't hurt you or your family just something we want to keep an eye on,"_

_ "Is it fatal," Saori asked,_

_ "Normally that's why we need to keep an eye on him, he is the only one that's lived this long and he might be are chance for a cure," Kakashi lied. She nodded having bought it_

The two got to the school and Naruto got his schedule, there was only about two hours left so they said he wouldn't start till tomorrow.

Naruto looked over and spotted Kenichi walking home from school, Naruto tugged on Motostsugu trousers and pointed over at the teen. The man gave a soft smirk and let the boy run off.

"Kenichi!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the teen, The boy looked back a moment to see the blond haired boy run up behind him. "Can I walk home with you?" Naruto asked, as he looked up at the boy,

"Sure," Kenichi shrugged,

"Did you change your posture?" Naruto asked as he looked at the teen.

"No off course not I was just um,"

"Walking taller cause you plan to do something amazing?" Naruto asked

"Exactly," Kenichi, smirked as he looked down at the kid. The two turned a corner to see a blond girl calling out a small group of thugs.

"You should apologize," The blond haired girl all but shouted at the three men.

"It's okay miss," The old timer announced trying not to cause trouble. Kenichi shook a moment before hiding behind the corner.

"I'll start tomorrow," The teen muttered, Naruto huddled down next to the teen,

"She could get hurt," Naruto spoke out.

"Cut the crap and Apologize," The blond haired girl growled,

"This is bad we need to help her," Naruto frowned standing up to at least say something

"Yeah your right I got to help," Kenichi admitted he dashed out at shouted "Leave her alone you bastards!" The teen shouted before accidently tripping and falling to his face. Naruto's hand went to his head as his brother fell down. Kenichi got up punching one tug in the face, when a second grabbed his fist.

"You sure got a lot of guts," The tug holding Kenichi's arm mocked, Naruto got ready to jump as the second thug spoke up,

"The punk broke my noise hold him up so I can return the favor," The man grinded as a bit of blood seeped out o his noise. "I am going to pretty you up,"

"Grr. Leave my brother alone!" Naruto shouted as he tackled the man holding his new brother up. Naruto lost focus when a foot came flying over his head as the tug collapsed under the tackle. After second to recover Naruto used his momentum to twist the man to the right saving his brother from becoming a pancake and slammed the three into the side walk.

"She broke my fingers!" Screamed one of the thugs as Naruto grabbed the man he had tackled in a choke hold.

"Can't breathe," the thug gasped as the girl pulled Naruto of him. The two man charged at the blond but she flipped over them slamming her foot into one before flipping backwards. The other charged at her but keeping her feet planted shoved both hands into his face effectively flooring the man. The third man was rubbing his neck when she knocked him out cold with a hard right.

"Thank you for helping me," she smiled as she held a hand out for Kenichi.

"Hey what about me," Naruto frowned as he pouted,

"You as well," she smiled as she looked down at Naruto. "Are those whiskers?" she asked as kneeled down to look at Naruto's face.

"Yeah they are a birth mark to you like them?" Naruto chirped.

"So cute you look kind of like a cat," She squealed as she pulled Naruto into a large hug.

"Is she a friend of yours big brother?" asked Naruto as he was released from the hug.

"No not really this the day we've meet," Kenichi admitted,

"You're so cool, just like a hero going to help others in trouble," Naruto chirped "I got the coolest big brother ever!" Naruto shouted. "I can't wait to tell mom," Naruto chimed as he ran off.

"No wait Naruto, mom doesn't need to hear about this, she'll freak out!" Kenichi shouted running after the blond boy.

The two stood outside the house as Kenichi talked to Naruto in a hushed voice,

"Okay so we agree then?" asked Kenichi, "Mom doesn't find out about what happened today?" Naruto nodded in agreement. "good it will be our little secret," Kenichi nodded satisfied as he opened the door.

"MOM, Kenichi got into a fight at school today!" Naruto shouted as the teen quickly panicked running to his room

"TRATOR!" Kenichi shouted as he slammed his door shot.

The next day, "Crap I am going to be late," Kenichi frowned as he jogged down the street.

"Maybe you shouldn't stay up so late big brother," Naruto commented zipping along side him at an insane speed.

"I am not talking to you traitor," Kenichi frowned looking away; it took almost an hour to explain to his trigger happy father what had happened. Kenichi looked over to the side to see the girl from earlier petting a cat. Kenichi started to run for towards her when suddenly she had flipped him onto his back.

"Oh I am so sorry," She apologized, "I didn't realize how I was counter attacking," She smiled clearly upset but the difference.

"Nah it's my fault I shouldn't have snuck up on you knowing what would happen," Kenichi apologized as he picked himself up of the ground.

"Not to interrupt but don't you have some place to be?" asked Naruto looking up with big blue eyes at the two.

"Right," Kenichi snapped his fingers as he stated running again.

"Hey fallow me I know a short cut!" she shouted after, Naruto shrugged and decided to head to his school.

"Sorry I am late," Naruto apologized, as he entered the room,

"That's okay just making sure it doesn't happen again," The teacher explained as she pointed to a chair for Naruto to sit down in. Naruto set his bag down as the teacher started to go over the days lesions. Naruto slowly drifted off to sleep during the class wondering how his big brother was doing. As soon as class let out Naruto raced home. Naruto ran up to the house and stopped.

"Knock, knock,"

"Coming, hello," Mototsugu started when he looked down at Naruto who slipped past him into the house.

"Hi dad,"

"Naruto you do realize you don't have to knock to come into the house, right," Mototsugu explained.

"Oh," Naruto realized as he went back outside the door. After the door closed he opened the door and in swung open and hit Mototsugu.

"Ouch," He shouted as he hopped around grabbing his foot.

"Dad are you okay?" asked Naruto as he looked at his father in confusion. The man's brow furred as he realized he couldn't get mad at Naruto for stubbing his foot.

"Yeah, I am fine," he smiled painfully, "I need some pain killer could you go get your mother for me?" asked Mototsugu who was now gritting his teeth hoping Naruto would leave, so he could swear.

"Are you sure your okay I didn't mean to hit you," Naruto apologized as he looked up with bug blue eyes.

"Yeah I am fine," he grimaced when he suddenly forgot to keep hopping. "Crap," he swore as he fell into the wall. Mototsugu slide to the ground circles in his eyes.

"Mom!" Naruto shouted as he called for his new mom.

"Yeas dear?" Saori called back, "Did you do something that was a very big thump,"

"Yeah mom I think I broke Dad," Naruto admitted as he leaned over poking the man in the face.

"Broke dad?" Saori repeated as she walked out of the kitchen. She was whipping her hands off with her apron when she saw her husband lying on the floor. "Honey, are you okay,"

"Hi dear you are looking very lovely tonight," he answered before his head dropped back down. She blushed a bit as she tried to move him.

"well I guess we have to leave him here," She sighed, "Would you like a snack?" asked Saori as she walked back to the kitchen. "I just hope no one is in a hurry getting in the house," She frowned as she went back to work.

"Mom, why is dad lying on the floor?" Honoka asked as she entered the room. Saori looked down at Naruto and winked at him.

"Your father just had an accident nothing to worry about," Saori explained as Naruto covered his mouth and giggled. Suddenly the door opened and Kenichi ran into the house instantly tripping over his father.

"Welcome home Brother," announced Honoka as tumbled down into the hard flooring step his sister was sitting on. "Big brother are you okay?"

"I just had to jinx it didn't I?" frowned Saori as she walked out to check on her son. "Kenichi are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, I am fine," he reminded as he ran upstairs. "Now where did I put that?" he questioned to himself.

"Um mom Brothers been acting weird again," Naruto's new sister replied.

"Do you think it has something to do with the girl he ran into mom?" asked Naruto as he looked up at his mom.

"Girl?" repeated Saori as she looked at Naruto than upstairs.

"Girl?" Honoka questioned as she looked at Naruto,

"Girl?" asked Honoka suddenly recovering from his stupper.

"What does she look like?" the two asked both kneeling down to eye level with him.

"Well she had Blue eyes, wore a school uniform, and had long braided blond hair," Naruto answered. "Oh yeah she had really big boobs as well," Naruto smiled.

"I am so proud of my son," His father announced tears streaming down his eyes. As his sister frowned in concern,

"So if I get are girl with big boobs you would be proud of me as well?" asked Naruto as he looked up at his dad.

"Of course I would be very proud," His father smiled as he crouched back down to Naruto's eye level when his mom Smashed his head in with a frying pan.

"Dear," she growled "We would be proud if our son got himself a nice girl and was happy with her, right"

"Yes Honey," he answered as he crawled and grabbed hold of his wife's leg.

"Is that the reason you married mom?" asked Naruto oblivious to how dangerous this line of questioning really was.

"Off course not," he wimpered,

"It better not be," she growled as she looked down at her husband. She returned to her kitchen as he leaned over next to Naruto to whisper in his ear.

"To be honest that's what caught my eye first," he snickered, as he felt the familiar weight on his head again. Naruto watched as his Mom dragged him away.

"Now don't you mind him, find yourself a nice girl and don't worry about how big their assets are okay," she smiled. Naruto just nodded his head, as he went up to his bog brothers room to see why he ran up so fast.

"Hey big brother," Naruto smiled as he opened the door Kenichi jumped as he pulled a book to his chest.

"Knock first!" shouted Kenichi as he looked at Naruto.

"Oh sorry," Naruto apologized as he shot the door and then knocked. A moment after Naruto was sitting next to Kenichi with a book titled "how to get stronger while having fun" Naruto blinked a bit as he read over his brothers shoulder.

Sunday after his run in with the blond girl was met Naruto watched him as his brother planted a seed and proceed to jump over.

"I don't haven't time for this," he frowned as he walked over to a tree and began to tie it up.

"Big brother I don't think the tree is going anywhere," Naruto frowned, as Kenichi slapped his forehead.

"No, it's not to keep the tree in place I am going to practice on it," Kenichi explained. "Now then the strongest bone in the body is the forehead," he remembered as he rammed his head into the rope. "I will learn this," he repeated as Naruto flinched as he his brother staggered around a bit. "Now the fist," then after hitting it with his fist yelped in pain. "how can people do this, maybe I just can't do it," he frowned.

"If you give up, you accomplish nothing besides punching like that will only hurt your hand," Naruto frowned. Kenichi looked at him a confused look in his eyes as he looked down at his brother.

"He' right," Replied the girl from earlier who now drew attention away from Naruto. "Your brother is right however,"

"Miu what are you doing here?" asked Kenichi,

"What a nice name," smiled Naruto as he looked at the woman she wore a sweater with tight shorts on.

"Why thank you, she smiled, Naruto right?" she asked Naruto nodded happily. "But to answer your question I always go this way to go shopping, and I couldn't just stand here and watch," she explained as she flipped over the fence. "To punch someone it's like this," she informed as she spread her legs and drew back her fist hitting it. The tree shook from the blow "And the kick," she instructed delivering a high kick to the tree next. Leaves started to fall down,

"I can teach you if you want," she offered standing perfectly on one leg.


	4. Chapter 4

Strongest 04

"Really," Kenichi stammered out "You don't mind teaching me?" asked Kenichi, as he picked himself up to one knee.

"Yeah," she smiled not seeing too much of a problem with it, Naruto looked at her not to awed but impressed. "So how many days do you have?" she asked

"One week," Kenichi answered,

"Then we can practice every day after school," She offered as Naruto looked up at the tree,

"Is that all right? Won't you be tired?" Kenichi asked concerned Naruto started to drown them out a bit as he spread his feet mimicking the woman's stance, feeling his chakra in his body and focusing it to his fist.

"Defense comes first. Incorrect method will only lead to you hurting yourself," Miu warned as Kenichi nodded meekly. "Today I got to go and do some shopping so after school tomorrow we will meet here okay?" she offered,

"Should I go to the club? It will be kind of awkward there" asked Kenichi,

"I don't see why not you didn't do anything wrong so why shouldn't you?" she asked

"Well that's right," Kenichi replied rubbing the back of his head. The blond girl road of into the distance when Kenichi herd a trunk he spun around to see Naruto had hit the tree a single leaf fell down.

"She knows what she is doing with martial arts," Naruto affirmed nodding his head, Kenichi looked faint as he looked at his little brother. "However she is very innocent when it comes to people, with that bully aiming for your head, I doubt you will be left alone," Naruto frowned. Kenichi thought about it, "But if you don't show up then the fight is already lost, just expect to be hustled," Naruto warned.

"How do you know?" asked Kenichi,

"I know people, I may be quick to forgive but I am not stupid, people can be cable of great mercy or misery as I have been on the receiving end of both don't go thinking the path you are taking will be easy," Naruto warned, "However running away will just lead to more misery and missed opportunity," Kenichi looked at Naruto unable to talk as the blond walked away from him. "Neither life is easy but there is one advantage to fighting back," Naruto smirked as he opened the door.

"What?" asked Kenichi,

"Control over oneself, no matter if you win or lose you at least decided who you dealt with the problem," Naruto answered.

"You seem to know a lot," Kenichi realized,

"All I have had for a long time is time to think however, most don't expect great ideas to come from a nine year old so I play my part," Naruto winked. "But to be honest people are all I think about I have no idea how all this family stuff works, why do have to knock at your door but not the front?" asked Naruto as Kenichi laughed.

"You really are a weird kid," He laughed, "But you're my brother so I guess I won't bother you about you new found wisdom," he chuckled, looking back at the tree a moment wondering what Naruto had lived thru.

"Naruto, Kakashi is here to see you," announced his mom as Naruto ran off to meet his teacher. Kakashi was in a causal button up short sleeve shirt and wore brown slacks and dress shoes.

"HI Kakashi," Naruto greeted as the man nodded indicating it was time to go.

"So how long are you going to be?" asked Naruto's mom as she eyed Kakashi,

"Not long ma'am," he gave her an unseen smile hidden by a surgeons mask over his mouth. "An hour or two nothing to long I am not a big kid person. Oh I have a cold I don't want anyone catching it," he smiled adjusting his shades

"We need to work on your fashion sense boy, just make sure he is back before dinner," she frowned.

Naruto walked out quickly double stepping to keep up with Kakashi, the two stopped walking at the house Kakashi owned it had a tall stone wall around the whole two story house and the walls were surrounded by trees.

"Wow," Naruto gazed up at the house,

"This is the land of fire house, we use it whenever we have business out here and this will be you new training grounds. So we will start with the basics the transformation jutsu?" he asked, Naruto transformed into Kakashi, he nodded "Kawarimi?" asked Kakashi, Naruto replaced himself with a log than walked back. Kakashi nodded again.

"Before you ask no I can't do the Bunshin," Naruto admitted, "That my history scores are the reasons they keep failing me," Naruto admitted "Not to mention Bunshin is almost always the final exam,"

"Well that's where we start," Kakashi admitted thankful Naruto wasn't good at everything, I mean what would be the odds, of Naruto being branded a failure over the inability to do one jutsu. Kakashi had to bight his tongue. The clone was pathetic I mean hardly anything not even a bit of color. "Well that explains that no wonder you were never passed, the," Kakashi stopped himself, "I wonder, he mused as he rubbed his clothed chin. "Try this, Naruto," Kakashi instructed as he showed Naruto a hand sign. "No repeat after me Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu," Kakashi announced.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto repeated as he flashed through the hand sign. Naruto felt the drain on his body but next to him stood a solid clone. Naruto felt a little winded but was okay, as he inspected his clone.

"The stupidity," Kakashi frowned, "of all the things did they ever stop to things he had too much chakra," Kakashi sounded disappointed.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Naruto as he inspected the water clone. The clone looked fine to him as he looked at Kakashi,

"No but now we have nothing to go over, I need to contact the Hokage, you head home Naruto someone has some explaining to do," Kakashi dismissed and Naruto dashed off for home.

Naruto woke up the next day and got home from school quickly, Naruto watched Miu and his brother as he tried to touch her. Naruto laughed as he finally fell to the ground.

"The thing is the movement of you feet," She explained Naruto watched closely, studding what the girl had to offer. Naruto chuckled as he watched his brother fall over and over again trying to mimic her movements. She waved good bye after a while Naruto hoped down to watch his older brother. Naruto gave a soft smirk as his brother kept at it for a long time before finally heading to bed at night fall. Naruto went to his room as well, then turning his toes inward started to practice the move as well.

"This is fun," Naruto chuckled silently as he started to seemingly scoot around his room it was well past midnight before he finally went to sleep. The next morning Naruto woke up and walked along side his older brother mimicking his movements as well.

"If you say so," Kenichi frowned as his shaky legs moved along slowly both were ignoring the odd looks they were getting as the blond reappeared.

"So that explains that," Miu smirked as she looked over at the two, "I see you are working on it as well Naruto," She commented as Naruto nodded.

"You can go on ahead, I don't want you to be late on my account," Kenichi mentioned as he kept moving at his slow pace.

"Yeah, big brother is going to move like this all the way to class," Naruto chirped as she grinned up at the girl she smiled weakly as she looked down at Naruto not sure on how comfortable she was on the younger boy picking up on these skills as well.

"Naruto," called a voice as Naruto froze up,

"Yes Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto as he turned around meekly.

"You're going to be late for class," He frowned, Naruto rubbed the back of his head as everyone turned to see him standing on the railing.

"But it's so boring, this is much more fun," Naruto whined. Kakashi ignored the glares from the girl with the glasses as he kept his attention at Naruto.

"No excuse get moving," He frowned Naruto puffed up his checks but quickly ran off the pair watched him run off. The two turned back to see that the grey haired man had already vanished from sight.

"Now where was I, Pa Bo Gu bo," Kenichi continued as on,

Naruto blinked it had been about a week now and Naruto was concerned about his new big brother he had been acting weird as of late despite the blonde's training. Silently creating a clone he switched out and quickly left the school without being noticed.

Finding his spot perfectly he decided to test out his new ability, focusing he charged the wall. Barely sticking to it at all he got about half way up. "Crap!" Naruto panicked as he used his hands scampering up like a cat. Naruto collapsed on the surface as he crawled over to the window.

"Naruto?" Commented Miu as the two blonds spotted each other. "You here cause of your big brother as well?" she asked smiling. Naruto nodded dumbly as the pair looked into the window.

Miu frowned as she watched Kenichi dodge again and again as his opponent slowly worked himself to death. She glanced over to see Naruto was mirroring his older brothers motions as the fight went on as she wondered if Kenichi would figure out the hidden meaning behind the movements.

"Come on Big bro, you can do it!" Naruto shouted but nobody inside heard him. Kenichi suddenly moved forward dodging the blow intertwining his arm with the stronger man's and then sent him toppling to the mat.

"Yes!" Shouted Naruto as he leaped up. Miu clapped smiling as Naruto tackled her around her neck. "He, he did it," Naruto chanted as he jumped up and down shaking the blond girl.

"Take it easy Naruto," she smiled as she pushed him back as the two returned to the view.

The others ran over and woke the other man up as the bigger man started to panic as he talked to one of the senior members. Miu smirked as she skipped off, Naruto frowned as he watched Kenichi walk out of the room. "What happened?" Asked Naruto as he watched the girl skip off,

"Your missing class that's what," Kakashi frowned, as Naruto shivered. Naruto slowly looked back to see the grey haired man glaring down at him.

"I was um, I was worried about Kenichi he had a match today," Naruto admitted as KAkashi grabbed him by his collar.

"Sure, he did, Naruto no skipping out as punishment you are going to be studding during are next training session.

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto cried out as he was tossed onto the man's shoulder. "NO, have mercy!" Naruto cried as she tried to weasel his way out. "Not the books, anything but the books!" Naruto cried.

Naruto grumbled as he walked up to the school, "Stupid sensei," Naruto grumbled as he spotted his brother walking out of the school and some pointed ear guy waiting not to far away. Naruto ran up to his brother.

"You were so amazing I watched your fight you were so cool," Naruto shouted as he dashed over to his older brother. Kenichi blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I still lost, Naruto," Kenichi admitted.

"But he was down, not you I say you won!" Naruto pouted as he looked up at him.

"I agree," a voice added as the pointy eared guy walked into view as well. Naruto frowned as he moved behind Kenichi.

"I am tired, can't you just leave me alone?" frowned Kenichi as his shoulders slumped, unintentional or not he put up a front for Naruto. "I didn't win," Kenichi insisted,

"On a rule violation you can't fool me ears, you're the real winner," the teen explained, Kenichi gave a tired smirk.

"Thanks," He walked past the pointy eared teen as Naruto followed.

"Oh right to congratulate your victory, some information," The teen commented as he put his hands in his pocket. Naruto frowned as they both looked back. "I am not the only one who would call it a victory a guy by the name of Chukuba in the club wants to test your skills,"

"What?" exclaimed Kenichi as he turned all the way around to face his informer.

"If it's Chukuba-senpai, he is about at the level ranking 1 or 2 on top of that he is a delinquent and has connections with the mobs!" The teen shouted. Naruto frowned not liking the sound of that.  
>This time you really are done for!" the man cackled as he dashed away.<p>

"Heh," Kenichi gritted his teeth, as Naruto noticed the blond running to them,

"Congratulations, Kenichi," the blond smiled as Naruto looked up to see tears streaming down his face in a panic.

"I may need to help him out," Naruto thought to himself as he thought over what he could do to keep his new big brother safe

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%55


	5. Chapter 5

Author note

For those interested in My fan fiction stories it is cause I have been working on writing has been self published its not much in the pay department so for those of you interested you can check it out. I have the web site on my profile. Over all this series will be taking up a lot of my time and fan fiction will continue to be splotchy at best. However since it has been favorite stories; any story on my list is free game to take and use it you are interested just send me a message since I would mind seeing your take on it. Over all things will be slow since I am going to school, working, writing, and righting fan fiction.

Allen G. Davison


End file.
